The Music Star
Archivo:Logo_The_Music_Star.png Este es un concurso pero no como cualquiera este concurso tiene estrecha relación con la música y en el en ves de buscar al mejor spriter se buscara al mejor artista musical del wiki (también con una pizca de spriter) SEGUNDA TEMPORADA: The Music Star/Temporada 2 Participantes *CelestianArchivo:Marshtomp_icon.png Ven Ven!!Archivo:Pichu_icon.png Lee mi Serie *Hydre is The Boss Spriter and The Gold User RENUNCIO!!! *Archivo:Cherrim-Doll.pngEl sueño de todo gato es ser como yo (osea en exceso sexy)Archivo:Cherrim-Doll.png *мιиιмιzз~ *I don't wanna love to burn (discusión) *Layla Hay (Mi discusión) *Danger El galante caballero del fuego oscuro encantado de escucharte *¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TheMasterOfSteel!!!!!!!!!!!!! * Like nekomimis. Are great *Puffle Remplazo de Hydre Prueba 1: I em #El titulo de la prueba enrealidad es I am porque en esta prueba se deberan presentar y decir quienes son por lo que... deberan crear un personaje que sera su artista durante todo el concurso, alrededor de ese personaje se trabajara todo este contest (el personaje puede ser uno ya existente, pero deberan crear una ropa nueva). #Ademas de crear su personaje al lado deberan agregar una descripcion y sus datos personales (nombre real, Nombre artistico, edad, Origen donde viene y su sueño) #Tambien deberan crear una estrofa para una canción que sera la primera canción de su artista #DEBE SER HUMANO Prueba 1 Celestian Puffle center Brittania Faith, tiene 19 años y es la hermana menor de Dianna, cuarta alto mando de Flepu. Su nombre artístico es Littania. Proviene de Flepu (obviamente por su hermana) y siempre quiso mostrar su ritmo al mundo. Estrofa: Don't look at the front, Darkness at the back, Run, run. Run, run. A shiny star. Cathy Archivo:Cath.png Catherine (“Cath”) Herrera (mi nombre y apodo real) Es una chica de 13 años, con grandes sueños y aspiraciones, una de estas es ser una famosa cantante; aunque ese sueño no logro hacerse realidad al no pasar esta en un Reality Show (fue tan triste TT0TT); proviene de una lejana tierra en donde los sueños empiezan y estos acaban por hacerse realidad en otra parte (no sabía que poner hay._.) Estrofa: Just around the roomSo what about you?I'm feeling like a butterfly‘Cause I know that... (espero que no lo plajees! (o como whatever se escriva) que los derechos de la letra no son solo mios Minimize → archivo:Sylvannah sprite.png - (es la chica que usé para otro concurso pero cambiandole en atuendo c:) → Sylvannah Carroll, a.k.a. Sylveonna. Tiene 21, su sueño es hacer conocido al nuevo Pokémon SYlveon con su pseudónimo. Viene Sinnoh. → Estrofa de una canción. You, you said, this is gonna be forever, ever. You, you said, you were never going to leave. Now I'm here, crying my heart out, I fell apart. The only thing I have now is a broken heart. Sagradophanimon Layla Danger TheMasterOfSteel Kiralee Imágen Archivo:Kira_musical.png Descripción Ella es Kira, Pero su nombre artístico Es Candy Pop; aunque en realidad suele llamársela Candy. Es cantante solista, aunque en algunos videoclips/conciertos aparece tocando el piano. Su género musical es el Pop (opio) En cuanto a su aspecto, en la imagen se muestra su vestuario más típico, el que usa más veces. Lleva una trenza adornada con un pompón verde. Viste con una camieta verde y blanca a rayas; y medias con igual estampado. Tiene una falda blanca con un dibujo de un pentagrama haciendo ondas. Estrofa de una canción Music in my veins. Blood runs through your veins, mine run by music. If you try to remove me, I will die. All the music that's inside of me meets in my heart, and when this happens, a song emerges. If your blood is also music grab it, you can achieve your dream. Never give up, you win, you will get, you'll see. Veredicto. Bueno solo 3 personas hicieron la Prueba los demas nisiquiera recuerdan que esto existe por eso me encarguere de que esta semana todos entregen la prueba 1 y 2 Para esta prueba el ganador es Candy Pop lo que le significa una Inmunidad asique Candy no podras ser eliminada en la Prueba 2 a menos que no hagas la prueba el segundo lugar se lo lleva Sylveonna lo que no le otorga ventajas peor si un reconocimiento en el veredicto el tercer lugar es para Cath lo que solo le da el reconocimiento en el veredicto Prueba 2: Pets Esta prueb consiste en #Diseñar una nueva ropa a su cantante que la lucira en un fiesta (EL SPRITE SE PONE EN ESTA PASARELA Archivo:Pasarela_TMS.png) #Tendran que hacer el sprite (al estilo pokemon) de su mascota PERO su mascota debera estar vestida con la misma ropa que la cantante #Tendran que inventar una estrofa de una cancion que trata sobre animales, mascotas o cualquier cosas relacionada con animales Prueba 2 Celestian Puffle center Prácticamente no es su mascota, es su Fakémon. Ahora la estrofa: Dead in the road, Aja, aja, dark unicorn. Hell in the road, Aja, aja, dark unicorn. Cathy Archivo:Sexy_Cath.png 'Cause... We have a beautiful magic tragic love... What a beautiful love so near I think you go on you was my first & last love you are my best friend in the worst times too (la primera parte se parece mucho a una de Taylor pero la deje así porque suena bien ._.) Minimize archivo:Sylveonna&Kree pasarela.png → Sí, su Pachirisu es brillante c: se llama Kree. → Estrofa de canción sobre mascota :D (es sobre como encontró y adoptó a Kree) I'm feeling good, walking the street down. It's awesome, actually wearing a imaginary crown. Then I see her, alone, living in a box, that's not home. I hold her, then I took her everywhere, even to Rome. Loved her, took care, even bathed with foam. Love her, took care, even bought a pet dome. Sagradophanimon Layla Danger TheMasterOfSteel Kiralee Archivo:Kira_mascota.png - Su mascota es una Banette llamada Galaxy. Como Candy siempre dice, no es su mascota, es su amiga; y siempre la ha tratado como si lo fuera. - Estrofa de una canción: They are free It rains on the street Some go with umbrella And wear a belt tied An animal that is getting wet. But they do not care, they are well But I would like it to happen. Who saw the human caught in a belt Wetting by rain And being dragged by an animal free. Veredicto Bueno #Se lo Lleva Cath por su estupendo trabajo y gran canción ademas consige inmunidad. #Se lo Lleva Candy Pop por su creatividad y gran trabajo. #Este es Para Sylveonna que me ha encantado su trabajo. Prueba 3: Albúm Esta Prueba Conciste en: #Crear una Portada para su albúm pero usando esta base obligatoriamente Archivo:Base_Albúm_TMS.png (no importa si se completa como pixelart o artwork) Debera llevar obligatoriamente el nombre dle albúm y la portada debe ser vanguardista y la moda y deberan ser muy creativos ya que mientras mas vanguardista mejor quedara. #La canción insignia, si usan la de la primera prueba pues haganle por lo menos una versión traducida #Bueno pos un titulo para el albúm #ESTA PRUEBA DEFINE AL PRIMERO DE 3 FINALISTAS!!!! Prueba 2 Celestian Puffle center El álbum se llama Unicorn, y su primera canción es Dark Unicorn. Dos de sus estrofas ya están en las pruebas anteriores, aquí completa c: (Coro en Negrita) Letra en Inglés (Versión Original)= Dark, dark, unicorn. Dark, dark, in the road. Dark, dark, unicorn. Dark, dark, in the road. Don't look at the front, Darkness at the back, Run, run. Run, run. A shiny star. You look back in the road, Night, darkness and a shout, You must run, run to the front That shadow looks at you. Dead in the road, Aja, aja, dark unicorn. Hell in the road, Aja, aja, dark unicorn. Back in the city lights, The wind moves my hair, Step, step in the dark, Purple smoke In my way to the hell, Purple hot, fire, He took me down, down, Feared heart. Dead in the road, Aja, aja, dark unicorn. Hell in the road, Aja, aja, dark unicorn. You looked back, I looked at you, Cry for you soul, Your lost soul. Dead in the road, Aja, aja, dark unicorn. Hell in the road, Aja, aja, dark unicorn. |-| Letra en Español= Oscuro, oscuro, unicornio. Oscuro, oscuro, en el camino. Oscuro, oscuro, unicornio. Oscuro, oscuro, en el camino. No mires al frente, Oscuridad atrás, Corre, corre. Corre, corre. Una estrella brillante. Miras atrás en el camino, Noche, oscuridad y un grito, Debes correr, correr al frente, Esa sombra te observa. Muerta en el camino, Ajá, ajá, unicornio oscuro. Infierno en el camino, Ajá, ajá, unicornio oscuro. De vuelta en la luz de la ciudad, El viento mueve mi pelo, Paso, paso en lo oscuro, Humo morado. En mi camino al infierno, Calor morado, fuego, Me llevo abajo, abajo, Corazón asustado. Muerta en el camino, Ajá, ajá, unicornio oscuro. Infierno en el camino, Ajá, ajá, unicornio oscuro. Miraste atrás, Te miré a ti, Llora por tu alma, Tu alma perdida. Muerta en el camino, Ajá, ajá, unicornio oscuro. Infierno en el camino, Ajá, ajá, unicornio oscuro. Cathy Archivo:The_Next_Door.png (es una cancion original por mi, titulada "La Siguiente Puerta" siendo la primera cancion de THE NexT DooR (Deluxe Edition) Se suponía que estarías aquí Puede ser feliz… (Solo de guitarra) /PRE-CORO/ Si lo pienso bien Ahora que te vas Puedo ser feliz... ¿Pero ahora qué? Si es que ya te vas? ¡Me aferro a ti! /CORO/ Y aquí Sola en la habitación Mirando tus fotografías (Ah. Ah) Sola aquí en mi habitación... Hasta la siguiente puerta (Solo de guitarra) /PRE-CORO/ /CORO/ Hasta la siguiente... Puerta... Minimize archivo:Sylveonna Purple Spell TMS.png → Letra de Purple Spell, la canción insignia y el nombre del álbum también. Purple Spell – Sylveonna Y should give more lo-o-ove. Should have learned how to say things, so it didn’t hurt. Now I thing, how could it be-e-e. Lost you, you left me. I can see you in my thoughts. I can see you in my dreams. I can see everywhere Actually… Coro I got your Purple Spell I can really tell ‘Got your Purple Spell ooh, ooh I got your Purple Spell It hurts as hell. Got your purple Spell.'' ''''yeah, yeah...' Instrumental → Es solo la primera parte si necesitas la segunda estrofa me solo avisame c: → Traducción (No riman las cosas como en la versión original, ya que es una traducción). Debí dar más amo-o-or Debí haber aprendido como decir las cosas, sin herir. Ahora pienso, como puede se-e-er Perdí tu amor, me dejaste. Te veo en mis pensamientos Te veo en mis sueños Te veo en todas partes en verdad... Coro Yo tengo tu hechizo morado Lo digo de verdad Tengo tu hechizo morado ooh, ooh Yo tengo tu hechizo morado Duele de verdad Tengo tu hechizo morado si, si... Instrumental Bueno si me faltó algo porfavor avisame c: Sagradophanimon Layla Danger TheMasterOfSteel Kiralee Archivo:Candy_Pop_MOW.png White or black? black or white? sometimes you have to choose choosing one arrives, other times you'll be in the middle, will be a gray shade. It's best to leave that gray and turn it into green, blue, pink, mauve ... and be who you wanna be. Be of color, Be funny, Be happy, Be daring And dare to live. I know what I want to be, otherwise life has no meaning, if you are who you do not want, your life is not either. Be of color, Be funny, Be happy, Be daring And dare to live. And remember, never be gray, and if you pick, do not limit, color know! Be of color, Be funny, Be happy, Be daring And dare to live. Veredicto El primer finalista es... Sylveonna tengo pereza asi que todos eliminados menos cathy, puff y kiralee (y sylveonna obio) Chan Chan Debido a que nadie hizo la pinche prueba cuatro, que me fui del wiki y que todos pusieron mucho esfuerzos en las pruebas anteriores finalizare el concurso con lo que hay <3 4º Lugar: Kiralee... Hum tu realmente me sorprendiste con tu prueba numero 1 aun con la tardia entrada de puff al concurso tu seguias de ganadora en esa prueba Candy Pop Demostro ser una artista de un nivel muy grande, espero que de aqui en adelante sigas trabajando en el arte porque la verdad si que eres una master :) Tu premio es una mencion honorifica en The Music Star y un cupo reservado para la segunda temporada si es que consigo contratar jueces :v porque yo solo producire xd 3er Lugar: Quiero aclarar que estos tres lugares han sido la decision mas dificil de mi vida, literalmente ._. pero aun asi para mi todos son ganadores y bueno el tercer lugar se lo lleva puff con su artista Littania, Debo decirte que me sorprendiste muy gratamente a pesar de tu buen trabajo creo que en este concurso no hiciste tanto ruido como esperaba (de todas formas me sorprendiste). Trabajaste bien en todas las pruebas jamas fuiste el peor pero ojo tampoco el mejor asi que solo por eso te llevas el 3er lugar, Espero que sigas en el ambito de la musica pues eres muy bueno en ello :) Tu premio Un trofeo de The Music Awards (no son grammys e--e) y un cupo reservado para la segunda temporada si es que consigo contratar jueces :v porque yo solo producire xd 2do Lugar: Bueno esta decision me fue muy dificil tomarla por mi daria un empate en primer lugar pero ya hice dos trofeos distintos y no dejare que mi trabajo se desperdicia asi que aqui va... (Redoble de tambores e--e) Felicitaciones Minimize tu y tu Sylveonna se llevan el muy orgulloso 2do lugar de esta competencia, Ame todo tu arte pero lo que te llevo a obtener este lugar fue tu ultima prueba me enamore de la imagen de tu album es demaciado perfecta pero debo reconocer que en las otras dos pruebas no destacaste mucho... No tengo mucho que decirte ademas de que sigas trabajando porque eres genial en esto y dale para adelante nomas :). Tu premio Un trofeo de The Music Awards (no son grammys e--e) y un cupo reservado para la segunda temporada si es que consigo contratar jueces :v porque yo solo producire xd FELICITACIONES a Xoxo Gossip Girl y su Estrella Catherine que han logrado el primer lugar y solo una les dire sigan trabajando porque son excelentes :) Tu premio Un trofeo de The Music Awards (no son grammys e--e) y un cupo reservado para la segunda temporada (de Participante o juez si quieres) si es que consigo contratar jueces :v porque yo solo producire xd Categoría:Concursos Categoría:Firma Categoría:Eventos Categoría:Música Categoría:Creaciones de los Usuarios Categoría:One Way Records Categoría:Concursos Finalizados